A Tale in a Ship
by NakamaLuna
Summary: Bulan telah menggantung sempurna di langit, dan ini pertanda waktunya bagi manusia untuk tidur. Ia menatap lurus kepada pria tampan di depannya itu. Wahai Anugerah, telah kau ciptakan dia sedemikian rupa, dan aku berterima kasih untuk itu. STRAIGHT. LuNa.


Birunya langit, putihnya awan, terangnya sinar mentari, pertanda cerahnya hari ini. Gelombang laut begitu tenang hari ini—dan kapal bajak laut itu dengan perlahan mengapung di atas lautan untuk memulai perjalanan. Tampaklah seorang pria sedang duduk santai di atas kursinya. Tangannya mengambil cangkir kopi, kemudian meminumnya perlahan untuk mengusir kantuk yang terpampang di wajahnya itu.

Wajah pria itu terbilang tampan. Dengan rambut hitamnya yang pekat, mata onyx-nya yang bulat, dan mungkin dengan sedikit tambahan bekas luka di bawah mata kirinya. Penampilan pria itu juga menarik. Dia memakai tuxedo hitam, dasi segitiga berwarna merah, dan tentu saja memakai kemeja putih di dalamnya—serta tidak lupa, topi jerami yang diselingi pita berwarna merah, menggantung di punggungnya dengan tali yang diikatkan ke topinya.

Tangan kirinya meraih koran pagi yang baru saja diantarkan oleh burung pengantar. Matanya melebar ketika melihat berita utama yang disajikan. Cepat-cepat dia menaruh cangkir kopinya kembali. "Mustahil," Ia bergumam. "harga buronanku naik menjadi tiga ratus juta berry!" Ia mengacung-acungkan poster buruan yang bertuliskan namanya 'Monkey D. Luffy'.

Di dalam kapal yang sepi itu, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran satu orangpun. Hanya ada pria yang sedang berteriak-teriak sambil menggengam poster buruannya itu. Setelah puas berteriak-teriak, dia kemudian diam, memandang sekitar dengan mata jenuh. "Aku lapar," gumamnya perlahan. "andaikan aku punya teman untuk menemaniku disini. Apa boleh buat, aku lebih suka menjadi bajak laut seorang diri sih… huh.."

Pria itu kemudian memandang lautan dan beranjak ke arah dek kemudinya. "Oke! Lebih baik ke pulau berikutnya untuk mencari bahan makanan!"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

A Tale in a Ship© NakamaLuna

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Angst

Warning: semi AU, Ooc, straight (tumben?) yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol back~ :))

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Konon, ada sebuah negara yang sangat mashyur seantero Grand Line. Negara tersebut hanya dimajukan oleh seorang putri cantik yang masih muda umurnya. Kepintaran sang putri telah membawa Negara tersebut menjadi salah satu negara terpopuler di Grand Line. Persediaan makanan yang cukup, hutan luas yang dapat menampung air hujan, cuaca yang netral.

Banyak warga Negara lain yang datang kesana untuk mencari nafkah, biasanya setelah mendapat pekerjaan yang cocok, mereka akan menetap. Semua penduduk senang berada disana, sering sekali wajah mereka diliputi rasa bahagia dan syukur.

Namun tampaknya, sang putri yang menjadi permasalahannya itu tidak seberuntung para rakyatnya. Dia hanya bisa memandang rakyatnya dengan senyuman terpaksa dari dalam istananya. Istana yang megah dan besar, namun seperti jeruji besi bagi putri cantik itu.

"Andaikan…" sang putri meletakkan tangannya di kaca jendelanya. "aku bisa tertawa lepas bersama mereka disana." Dia berkeluh perlahan. Seorang putri manis, sedang menatap hampa keluar jendelanya, bibirnya yang ranum, mata oranye kemerahannya yang cerah, rambut pendeknya yang berwarna oranye, semuanya menyatu membentuk kata 'manis' jika orang melihatnya.

Gaunnya hitam panjang, dengan renda panjang di bagian lengan (1). Namun sayang, tidak ada senyuman yang tertaut di wajahnya. Yang ada hanyalah, tatapan kekosongan kepada semua yang berada di luar jendela sana. Seolah-olah dia kupu-kupu yang terkekang dalam sangkar burung. Tidak bisa mengepakkan sayapnya dengan bebas, keberadaannya dibutuhkan selama dia masih pintar berbicara dan berpikir.

Sebuah ketukan menyadarkan sang putri dari lamunannya. "Masuk," gumamnya perlahan.

Tampaklah seorang wanita cantik, dengan rambut hitam panjang sepunggung, matanya berwarna hijau kebiruan, senyuman manis terpampang di wajahnya. "Permisi," wanita itu kemudian beranjak untuk berhadapan dengan sang putri. "Saya datang untuk memberikan jadwal untuk anda, putri Nami," dia kemudian menyerahkan dokumen yang berada di pelukannya. "Harap ke aula besar setelah acara makan siang." Setelah berkata seperti itu, dia kemudian pergi.

"Terima kasih, Robin." Nami mulai membuka-buka dokumen yang diberikannya itu. Dia kemudian melihat-lihat jadwal sehari-harinya, rutinitasnya yang seperti biasa, dan berbagai kursus lainnya yang katanya dilakukan demi membuat dia menjadi putri yang hebat.

Wanita itu mulai memasang tampang jenuh dan mendudukkan dirinya di kasur, kemudian merebahkan diri sejenak. "Andaikan.. aku bisa terbebas dari semua beban ini. Aku sudah bosan menjalaninya… aku ingin bermain-main… aku ingin berlari-lari lepas.." wajahnya kemudian membentuk seulas senyum kecut. "mana bisa seperti itu.. aku ini 'kan, seorang putri." Setelah mengatakan itu, dia kemudian keluar dari kamarnya dan mulai menjalani rutinitasnya sehari-hari.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Monkey D. Luffy, kini tengah berjalan di sebuah Negara besar, dimana dia dengar bahwa yang membuat Negara itu adalah seorang wanita yang kini menjadi putri Negara itu. Dia sedang mencari-cari bahan makanan yang pas untuk dirinya, sampai matanya menatap sosok sesuatu. "Wah!" Ia berdecak kagum, "Istana yang besar sekali! Aku membayangkan orang seperti apa yang tinggal disana…"

Rasa penasaran dengan cepat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, "Kalau ingin memeriksa sedikit, tidak apa-apa 'kan?" dia bergumam perlahan. Wajahnya membentuk seringai khasnya, kemudian memakai topinya dan memegang kepalanya erat-erat. "Oke!" teriaknya kemudian berlari dengan cepat.

-o-0-o-

"Putri Nami, ini waktunya bagimu untuk latihan masak!" seru wanita yang terus mendampinginya semenjak acara rapat tadi.

Dengan terpaksa, Nami mengangguk perlahan sambil memakai celemek putihnya dan mengikat handuk kecil di kepalanya. Tangannya dengan lihai mulai mengambil bahan-bahan yang ada, mempraktekan semua hasil yang telah dia terima selama ini. Jemarinya dengan perlahan membentuk sebuah pola dari adonan itu. Telur, gula, mentega, terigu, semua telah tercampur rata dengan komposisi yang pas. Bahan tambahan untuk hiasan, buah, cokelat, manisan, permen, sirup, karamel telah siap untuk digunakan.

Dia kemudian membuat bahan hiasan royal icing-nya dan mulai mengoleskannya ke adonan. Ting. Suara dentingan oven membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah belakang, dia kemudian mengeluarkan kue yang sudah matang. Dicobanya perlahan satu kue itu, pas sekali! Aromanya yang begitu menggoda, rasa renyahnya tercampur begitu kau menggigitnya, namun jika kau lebih teliti, kue itu terasa lembut jika dikunyah.

Rasanya yang manis, pas di lidah bagi seorang yang sangat menyukai kue-kue kering manis. Namun rasanya belum lengkap jika tidak diberi hiasan. Jemari mungil itu bergerak lagi, dia mengambil kue kecil lain dan menumpuknya, kemudian memberi tambaan royal icing di setiap tumpukannya. Di atasnya diberi strawberry gelatin, dan beberapa buah yang sudah diiris kecil lainnya. Dia kemudian menyiramkan cokelat cair sedikit untuk memberi warna, kemudian ditaruhnya karamel yang sudah dibekukan yang bentuknya mirip dengan sarang laba-laba.

Sip! Selesai sudah! Nami mencuci tangannya kemudian mengelap keringat, dia kemudian memberikan kue itu kepada sang koki wanita kerajaan. "Silahkan," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan.

Dilahapnya kue itu, wajah wanita itu pun berseri-seri, "Rasanya enak sekali, perpaduannya sangat sempurna. Rasanya menteganya meleleh begitu saja di dalam mulut ditambah dengan rasa gelatin yang segar, benar-benar hidangan penutup yang sempurna."

Nami tersenyum puas, setidaknya sudah ada yang memuji kue hasil buatannya. Bagaimanapun juga rutinitasnya sama sekali belum selesai sama sekali.

-o-0-o-

"Aromanya menggoda sekali," tersebutlah sekarang, Monkey D. Luffy sedang memanjat pohon yang menjorok ke arah dapur istana. Dia kemudian tertarik karena mencium aroma yang manis dari dalam dapur, sehingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengintip sebentar.

"Ke-kelihatannya enak…" gumam Luffy dengan mata berbinar.

"Ng?" Nami menyadari sesuatu dan menengok ke belakang menatap ke arah jendela. "Sepertinya tadi.. ada yang.. sudahlah."

"Huft," Luffy menyeka keringatnya sambil menghembuskan nafas lega. "untung saja aku cepat bersembunyi.." dia kemudian terpikir sesuatu. "Aha!" Luffy mencetuskan jarinya dengan wajah bahagia. _'Aku tahu ini ide gila—tapi… kenapa aku harus repot-repot jika bisa dapat yang lebih?'_

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Nami membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya. Dia kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan. Matanya memandang ke arah langit-langit kemudian menatap ke arah jendela. Bulan sudah menggantikan sang matahari di langit. Sinarnya menerangi kamar Nami yang gelap itu. Lampunya tidak dinyalakan, dia memang sudah biasa tidur dengan lampu dimatikan. Biarlah… sang rembulan yang menerangi kamarnya ini.

Ketika dia baru akan memejamkan matanya, sinar rembulan yang seharusnya menerangi kamarnya kini terhalang oleh sesuatu. Matanya terbuka kembali, dia kemudian menengok ke arah beranda kamarnya. Kakinya perlahan diarahkan menuju berandanya itu, wajahnya diliputi rasa cemas, namun rasa keingintahuannya menutupi segala rasa ketakutannya.

Perlahan, dia membuka pintu beranda itu. Angin berhembus masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan setangkai mawar merah tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya. Dan… kedatangan seorang laki-laki tampan, dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Selamat Malam." Pria itu kemudian mengecup tangan sang putri. "Aku tertarik padamu," masih dengan senyumnya, pria itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Sudikah kau pergi bersamaku? Mengarungi lautan bebas ini?"

Nami memandang heran dengan pria yang berada di hadapannya ini. Dia kemudian mengukirkan senyum di wajahnya, "Ada apa gerangan, seorang bajak laut terkenal yang sedang dicari seantero Grand Line ini datang kepadaku? Dan… mengajakku untuk pergi bersamanya. Tidakkah itu adalah sebuah tawaran untuk menculikku? Lalu meminta uang tebusanku?"

Luffy tertawa kecil, "Sebenarnya aku, sedang mencari bahan makanan di kota ini. Tanpa sengaja, aku tertarik untuk menyusup masuk ke dalam Istana ini. Karena mencium wangi harum, aku langsung mengikuti baunya dan tanpa sengaja aku melihatmu yang sedang memasak kue yang sepertinya enak sekali," Luffy berkata sambil menggaruk-garuk kecil pipinya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Karena aku hanya ingin mencari seorang koki sekaligus teman untuk menemaniku dalam perjalanan," Luffy kemudian memandang tajam ke arah Nami. Mukanya tampak sangat serius, kemudian dia menyeringai perlahan. "Kutawarkan sekali lagi," Luffy mengulurkan tangannya sekali lagi. "Sudikah kau pergi bersamaku? Mengarungi lautan bebas ini bersama-sama?"

Bulan telah menggantung sempurna di langit. Angin malam berhembus perlahan, menerbangkan dedaunan di pohon. Sinar bulan menerangi kamar sang Putri cantik itu. Mata oranye kemerahannya membulat sempurna. Wajahnya diliputi rasa terkejut. Batinnya mulai meronta. Ia menutup matanya sejenak untuk memikirkan penawaran pria yang berada di hadapannya itu.

Detik demi detik telah berlalu. Namun sang bajak laut masih tetap menunggu, dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Tangannya diulurkan, untuk memastikan jawaban dari sang putri itu.

Sejenak kemudian, sang putri membuka matanya kembali. Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan, memancarkan pesona tersendiri di dalamnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lurus kepada pria tampan di depannya. Wahai Anugerah, telah kau ciptakan dia sedemikian rupa, dan aku berterima kasih untuk itu.

Wajah sang Putri membentuk seulas senyum tipis. Tangan mungilnya diangkat, menggapai tangan kecoklatan yang diulurkan untuknya itu, "Ini keputusanku," mulutnya mulai membentuk kata-kata. "ayo kita pergi, mencari petualangan baru di lautan sana."

Sang bajak laut menyeringai perlahan. Mereka bergenggaman tangan, di bawah terangnya sinar rembulan. Kisah sang bajak laut dan Putri, baru saja akan dimulai. Entah takdir apa yang akan mengikat mereka di lautan sana.

-o-0-o-

Suara desiran ombak terdengar. Layar pun dikembangkan. Sang kapal mulai melaju ke arah yang dituju, meninggalkan kota kenangan dimana tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

To Be Continued

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

1. Silahkan bayangkan gaun yang dipakai Nami di One Piece volume 46 chapter 449 judulnya Empat Hantu dari Thriller Bark, halamannya 164 kalau enggak salah itu chapter terakhir kok… ^^

-o-0-o-

Kenapa… *jrengg* Kenapa fanfic lain belum selese udah bikin baru lagi oh kenapa~ *ditimpuk batu*

Tapi… ya sudahlah~ toh rencananya fic ini bakal kelar dalam chap 3 atau 4~ XDD

Halo para author fandom One Piece! XD

Sebagian diantara kalian mungkin sudah kenal ya?

Saia NakamaLuna… biasanya suka nge-ripiu fic LuNa~ :DD

Salam kenal ya semuanya! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! XDD

Ini pertama kalinya bikin straight… hoho.. pasangan straight yang Lu-chan suka hanya ini sih di One Piece… yang lainnya tidak bisa ditawar lagi… TIDAK bisa suka sama pasangan straight lain selain LuffyNami… percintaan antara Navigator dan sang Kaptennya.. memang keren yah! Apalagi pas Luffy bilang… "Don't dare to make my navigator cry!" ke Arlong pas volume sepuluh kalau enggak salah.. kyaa~ _

Ehm… ada yang berminat review? Flame juga dipersilahkan~ ^^

Sign,

NakamaLuna


End file.
